


Cherry on the cake

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Blushing Alec, Flirting, He is a good shadowhunter, Humor, M/M, Other Character - Freeform, Teasing, Teasing Isabelle, Teasing Magnus, flirty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec thought it would be a normal day but when you have a warlock boyfriend like Magnus Bane who is REALLY HORNY, wants to RAVISH you and being SEXY as HELL, it’ll surely turn out to be a "furiously blushing" day for him. But it's not as if he's complaining.<br/>(Sorry I suck at summaries but it'll be good ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry on the cake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awful title but I can’t help it ^o^and this is just Magnus making his Alec red hot and sweaty(by flirting with and teasing him! Don’t get dirty guys XP)  
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Only the insane plot of the story belongs to me everything else is owned by Cassandra Clare. Enjoy! :D

“Hey there _my boy_.” That was the voice that greeted Alec as soon as he came out of his bedroom in the Institute. This husky, sexy and so damn sinful voice was the one which got him so hot so soon! Not only was his voice so sexy and his _words(he just said “my boy” what’s the big deal_ , Alec thought _)_ but the warlock was looking like the God of beauty himself(well except for his wicked grin and those flirty eyes which could pass him for a God of beauty AND wickedness). Magnus was wearing bright orange _extremely tight_ shirt, most of the buttons open which gave Alec the view of his chest and _Angel could that shirt open a little more!_ Left part of the shirt was off the shoulder, sleeves ending just above his elbow. He had equally tight black leather jeans on with many fashionable cuts and a gold belt buckle. He had a single gold chain on with a beautiful diamond pendant hanging. His fingers were adorned with ruby, emerald, jade, amber and different kinds of diamond rings.

Magnus had his hair down and sticking in all directions, hint of black glitter in them. His jet black eyeliner had lines of silver glitter on them and his smoky slightly messy kajal made him look really hot. His make-up was completed with orange lip gloss which made his lips look really juicy _(Hmm I would love to taste them, but first..)_ The thing that made Magnus look really _really_ sinful, hot sexy and so kissable(in Alec’s opinion) was his lip ring, which Alec was openly staring at, his mouth open.

“No matter how much I love your attention, this lip ring is fake, unfortunately” Alec paid no attention to his words; he was thinking of what would the silver ring feel on his lips. “If you like them so much babe, I could get rings on other parts of my body too. Some parts which you really really _lick,”_ Magnus said, deliberately biting his lower lip and then licking them. “Sorry I meant which you reallt love-e.” On the e he lightly bit his lip again. “Um..” Alec’s mouth was dry. He _perfectly_ knew what Magnus was doing and was damn sure he was blushing as _hell!_ “What um what are you doing here?” Magnus fake gasped. “Don’t you like that I'm here for you Alec!” Alec rolled his eyes. “Magnus, I _love_ that you are here, but why?” “I wanted to help you.” Magnus stated, tracing Alec’s jaws with the pad of his finger, his nails were painted bright orange. Unfortunately that was the only thing on which Alec could concentrate on, his finger which was now tracing his lower lip. “um help me in what?” “Alec have you showered?” Alec looked confused. “Yeah.” “Are you wearing your perfect clothes? I mean, the clothes you need to wear?” “Yes Magnus but why are you asking these things?” Magnus pouted and tucked his loose flicks behind his ear. “What a shame. I wanted to do that.” “Oh” _oh_. Now Alec wasn’t blushing, he was damn red as tomato now! Alec gasped when Magnus scratched behind his ear. _Damn it! Magnus knows my weak spots!_

Fortunately (or unfortunately, Alec wasn’t sure) Isabella decided that moment to come to them. “Hello Magnus! Good morning big bro!” Isabella greeted them, a beautiful smile on her face. “Hello dear. You look beautiful today!” And it wasn’t a lie. Izzy was wearing a loose golden top with sides falling off the shoulder and a T-shirt. Her black jeans with a few cuts and chocolate brown heels really suited her personality. Her make-up was simple yet elegant; mascara with black eyeliner and brown eye shadow adorned her eyes, dark brown lipstick and touch of brown highlights on her cheeks. Her look was completed with a high pony which ended between her shoulder blades.

“Will you two just stand here or come with me to the hall?” turning to Magnus Izzy said “Magnus there is some Clave member who wants to see you. Some boring official things you know.” Magnus laughed when Izzy rolled her eyes. “Ah no worries darling. I’ll take care of it.” Giving a side glance to Alec and smirking he added “Will you mind if I _take_ your brother for some time?” Izzy just grinned wickedly. “Oh why would I? He all yours to keep. But please don’t _exhaust_ him too much, we too sometimes need him.” Winking at her brother she left. Alec, who was out of this whole conversation suddenly prayed to all the Angels for earthquake to strike the Institute and swallow him up because _god damn it!_ He was not only blushing, he was as embarrassed as someone could get! “Magnus I- you should go I’ll join later. I got some work to complete.” With that he turned to leave but his boyfriend grabbed from behind and bit down _hard_ behind his ears, causing Alec to groan loudly. “Mag-Magnus, stop please. Anyone one could see us!” Surprisingly Magnus did stopped the biting  but unsurprisingly he started licking down Alec’s neck. “Hmm darling but you look so _delicious!_ Your sandalwood body wash and your divine smell. Lilith I'm so _jealous_ of that bath sponge which got to touch _every inch_ of your body!” Magnus whispered in his ear causing a shiver to ran down his spine and he momentarily closed his eyes. _Could he EVER stop talking dirty! We are in a church!_ Though, when he opened them, he started to panic. “Shit Magnus! Some Clave members are coming. Please stop- _agh-_ stop doing it!” Magnus, who was busy creating a hickey, pouted and stepped back. _But_ instead he tucked his left hand in the back pocket of his boyfriend, tugging him close to his body and drawing small circles in his pocket causing heat to course through Alec’s body. “I think you are looking for me.” Extending his right arm which was not busy ruining his boyfriend, he said “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” A young and slightly muscular young man returned the gesture and said “Jacob Twisden, the head of the Institute of Paris. I'm here to ask for your help Magnus Bane.”

*now if any of you had read Loyalties by William Wordsworth, you’ll know who Jacob Twisden is. I'm crazy that’s why I added his name ;-P*

“Please do tell how can I help you. Well as you must know, my work requires right price.” He said griping Alec’s ass more firmly causing him to cough to hide his groan. “Are you alright, Mr. Lightwood?” Jacob enquired, looking genuinely concerned. _Hmm, he’s  a good man. Not like other ignorant and prideful Shadowhunters, Magnus thought._ “Yeah I'm alright Mr. Twisden. Sorry to interrupt. You two can continue.” Jacob nodded. “Magnus Bane we are willing to pay you handsomely. We were thinking of paying you in gold and precious gems if you’ll accept them.” Magnus flashed a smile. “Oh why wouldn’t I? Shall we discuss about the matter?” “Sure. Shall we talk about this in the office. Mr. Lightwood can we continue this in your office?” Alec who was inwardly moaning as his boyfriend was massaging his left ass check, came to his senses and after clearing his throat he answered “Yes. Sure we can. And please call me Alec.” Jacob grinned and nodded. “Sure but only if you’ll call me Jacob. And please, I know about your relationship so don’t try to hide it or get awkward. I'm perfectly okay with it. I don’t judge people for their choices in life or love.” Magnus and Alec both were a little shocked. “How come such an open-minded person came to be a part of the Clave?” Jacob laughed a genuine laugh. “I know, I know but the thing is I don’t believe in these senseless things. This is twenty first century for Angel’s sake! And well also because I'm not straight, I'm bi.” This time Alec was the one to question. “Then how come you are a part of the Calve? Don’t they disgust you? They can get really nasty.” Jacob just waved a hand. “Yes they do disgust me. They are very prejudiced and insult me sometimes. But those things can’t stop me. I'm a strong and intelligent Shadowhunter and even they can’t afford to lose me. Alec, when you are really strong and passionate and very capable, you can achieve anything and no one, no matter how much they hate you, can deny you your deserving place. I don’t give a damn of what they think! I'm there to do my work not pay those bastards and their words any attention.” Magnus looked really impressed. “I'm so much happy that this new generation of Shadowhunters is so good! Can’t wait to meet more of you!” Jacob smiled and then turned towards Alec’s office, the couple following them, Magnus’ hand still in Alec’s pocket making him squirm.

* * *

 

By the time they reached their office and their discussion regarding Magnus’ help ended Alec was a mess. Not only was Magnus squeezing (and doing highly inappropriate things that shouldn’t be done when you are having a meeting!) but he was also sending little sparks of magic up his spine making him sweat and shudder. And that _goddamn warlock_ even made a tendril of magic to wrap around Alec _southern_ part. Alec barely contained a moan at that. His hands were sweaty, shirt clinging to his back and he was cursing every Angel (and Jace and Izzy) for making him wear those _tight fitting jeans_ which “bring out the man in you” as his sister had quoted. But he really did not want to show people how much _man_ he was right now. He was happy when the meeting ended and Magnus _finally_ removed his hand from his pocket until

“Alec you were really quiet. Is everything alright?”

“Don’t worry everything is awesome. My boyfriend prefers to play the assistant when I’m in a meeting. He has a really nice _ass_ ; oh sorry, I mean he is a really nice _ass-_ sistant.” Not ounce of shame was on Magnus face; there was only a sly smile and wickedness in his eyes.

 _That bastard!_ Unfortunately these two were the only words he could think of before he was stuttering and leaving his office, his face (and most probably his some other part which now hated his jeans) a beautiful red.

He was in his room when the Prince of wickedness came. “Aww Alec, why did you leave? We were so much _fun_ , my beautiful _baby._ ” Magnus eyes were lustful, racking over Alec’s half naked body (well he was too hot due to his _cunning_ boyfriend. He could not be blamed for removing his shirt!) “Hmm I _love_ when you put yourself on display for me, _just for me._ ” Magnus slowly licked his lips and his lip ring, his voice seductive, dripping of hunger, _hunger for his mate_. Alec swallowed, Magnus eyes boring into him, making it hard to speak (and hard somewhere else too). Finally he turned towards his closet and spoke “Firstly, what were you doing down in my office? Angel what would have happened if he would have caught us? And secondly” he turned towards his boyfriend “I didn’t put myself on display. I was just- it’s a little hot so I wanted something light- Magnus what- what are you doing?” Magnus had locked his door and was now at the foot of his bed, removing his clothes _slowly._ “I’m undressing darling. I'm feeling hot, _just like you_.” When his shirt came off, Alec could not control a gasp. _By the Angel_ Alec could only moan when he traced his finger over his russet nipple looking Alec in the eye. “And you know what happened down there. You might not have enjoyed it but deep _down,_ it seems you enjoyed _a lot_.” He was openly staring at Alec’s barely contained _man_ thing and biting his lip where his ring was and growled. Like, really _growled_ , making Alec take a sharp breath. “From the morning I have been so _horny_ , and when I saw you in those _sinfully tight_ black jeans and dark crimson _fitting_ shirt, I wanted to _ravish. You. Completely!”_

When Magnus was down to only his boxers he seductively looked at Alec and traced his lip ring with his finger tips “Don’t you want to feel them, _on your lips_.”Alec immediately went to him and started kissing him with zeal. When they pulled apart, an inch, for air, Alec asked, shyly “You could have just told me. Why did you have to make me blush so much?” Magnus licked his boyfriend lower lip making him moan. “Because when you blush, you look so much _more delicious!_ Like a cherry on the cake, and you know how much I love _cherries_.” Magnus captured his lower lip between his teeth making Alec forget everything that wasn’t Magnus.

* * *

 

When Izzy came after an hour and knocked on her brother’s door, the only reply she got was “Sorry my caramel, but your brother is tremendously _exhausted_.” She could hear Alec cursing his boyfriend. She just laughed and left. She was more than happy for her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> *jumping up and down* completed my 3rd fic, whop whop! So this one was my first time being this naughty *wicked grin* and I regret nothing! I'm super happy! Give kudos and comments if you liked them! Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Love ya all!  
> -Alisha <3


End file.
